1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable ladders so called because they are a structure resembling ladders which are used to support cables, in particular very heavy power cables such as arise with power stations and large installations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such cable ladders although often hot dip galvanised are still prone to destructive corrosion over a period of years. This arises especially since many installations are in ducts, basements, and other areas where moisture and other sources of corrosive attack abound. This applies also in coastal environments and industrial and factory environments where corrosive chemicals are present.
Early fibre glass cable ladders which were produced were poorly engineered and were a failure.